


和你

by ginnyMin417



Category: ONER
Genre: ABO, M/M, 产乳, 年龄置换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyMin417/pseuds/ginnyMin417
Summary: 性感人妻在线产乳





	和你

**Author's Note:**

> 手推车 含ABO 产乳 年龄置换  
> 又短又垃圾 看完别骂

被按在办公桌上操的岳明辉脑子有点迷糊。

 

他和卜凡结婚多年，刚刚要了个孩子，是个姑娘。卜凡刚结束为期一周的外出工作回家，就打电话说给岳明辉送饭。结果进门就把他压在墙上亲了下来。

几天没见，熟悉的信息素瞬间让omega腰都软了下去。

“宝宝，想不想我？”

岳明辉被他亲的晕晕乎乎的，搂着丈夫脖子蹭来蹭去，软乎乎的冲他撒娇。卜凡握着岳明辉的腰，一把抱起来往屋里走。

“我的小辉是不是瘦了？”卜凡单手抱着他，另一只手撩开上衣去摸他两个腰窝。

“没有，我好好吃饭呢。”岳明辉正对着卜凡耳朵舔，说话都带着点儿黏糊糊的劲儿，热气从卜凡耳朵冲进他心里。不管岳先生在外面多么正经八百，对着年长自己几岁的爱人，总是不由自主的想撒娇。

卜凡把他放在办公桌上，手顺着屁股摸上两条大腿。体型差让卜凡正好能一手扣住omega的大腿，把一个一米八几的人完全禁锢在自己怀里。他用了点力，隔着西装裤在小爱人腿上揉搓，大拇指陷进柔软的大腿内侧，时不时刮过穴口。他一边揉，一边温柔地亲他的小辉。

自从生完孩子，omega的身体就开始为产乳做准备。最近他的乳头敏感的厉害，衣服稍微硬点儿就磨得难受，所以他今天专门穿了一件柔软的灰紫色的小高领。这会儿被自己的alpha又亲又摸的，乳头已经立起来了。卜凡也不把衣服撩起来，隔着布去拧他的胸肌。

“宝宝胸真大。”

岳明辉伸脚去踹他：“轻点儿，疼。”

卜凡赶紧把衣服撩起来，仔细去看他的胸。

“小辉这里这么敏感，是不是要涨奶了？”

“不是……你别乱说……”岳明辉被他看的耳朵都红了。

“怎么是乱说呢？老公给你治治。”

说完，舌头就舔上了涨起来的乳头。不知道是不是omega的天赋异禀，岳明辉的胸肌特别明显，又大又软，每次在床上都被卜凡玩儿的红紫一片。

但是这一次，岳明辉感觉格外强烈。其实这几天胸前都不怎么舒服，涨涨的难受，他又不好意思跟卜凡说，实在受不了了就自己揉一下。这会儿被好闻的信息素包围着，卜凡又趴在他胸前吸个不停，再加上办公室这样的场景，让他又紧张又期待，说不出难受还是舒服，眼泪唰就下来了。

“卜凡……哥哥……我难受。”他一边讲，一边拿大腿去夹卜凡的胯。

卜凡从他胸上离开，伸着舌头舔掉他的眼泪。他知道，他的宝贝这是发骚了，一个星期不见，两个人都憋着呢。

“宝宝屁股是不是湿了，嗯？乳头这么敏感，平时穿衣服会不会硬？”

他一边跟岳明辉说话，一边去解他的裤子。摸进去，果然内裤已经黏哒哒的，能挤出水儿来。他一边揉下面的小嘴，一边含着岳明辉的舌头，亲的他口水眼泪糊了一脸。

“哥哥，别光摸小辉下面呀。”岳明辉红着脸把上衣扯掉，主动把胸挺起来，“多舔舔这里好不好，哥哥舔着舒服。”

卜凡亲亲他的脸颊，嘴唇与皮肤接触发出响亮又暧昧的一声。欣赏够了双眼迷离的大宝贝，卜凡终于低下头含住了在空气中颤抖的乳头。他的嘴唇包住乳晕，用牙齿轻轻剐蹭乳头边缘，舌头又顶着乳珠用力，试图钻进乳珠上的小孔里。他舔了一会儿，用力一吮，岳明辉立刻发出一声颤抖的呻吟，软着腰就往后倒。卜凡终于把他的裤子扒下来，掐着大腿往自己胯下撞。嘴里含着奶子，手也没闲着。岳明辉迷迷糊糊感觉自己终于一丝不挂，和丈夫肉贴肉。这久违的亲昵让他更为情动，下面的小嘴一缩一缩的等着被操。没有让他等太久，卜凡扒完俩人的衣服就摸进了岳明辉的股缝。那里又软又湿，透明的情液蹭了他一手。他先插了几根手指进去，感受omega收缩的肠肉热情地涌上来，把他咬得紧紧的。

对爱人的渴望和alpha信息素的洗礼让岳明辉不禁有些急躁。平日的温柔这时候显得有些不近人情。好在卜凡没有让他多等，一边握着阴茎操进来，一边伸手去揉他的乳头。

就在卜凡完全顶进去那一刹那，岳明辉突然感到一股酥麻的电流从尾椎骨窜到胸前。

趴在他身上的卜凡被溅了一脸奶。

 

两个人都傻了。卜凡瞪着眼睛，抹了把脸，看到手上乳白的液体，放进嘴里舔了一口，然后突然反应过来发生了什么。他的宝贝是不是出奶了？他看向岳明辉，谁知岳明辉还没反应过来，愣愣的盯着他，无意识似的去抓卜凡的小臂。

“宝贝儿，你可真是我的大宝贝儿。”

卜凡乐的不行，俯下身子去亲他，结果插在omega身体里的性器猛地往里挤了一下。岳明辉已经被操的没了力气，两条腿软绵绵的挂在卜凡身上。卜凡像一只大狗子一样，在他嘴唇上舔来舔去，一边舔一边夸他，下面却不动了。岳明辉哪受得了这个，他一时也顾不上害羞，只能喘着气求卜凡。

“老公，继续操我好不好？”

卜凡哪里能拒绝。他的小辉这会儿美得不行，下面的小嘴热情的吸着他的阴茎，胸膛上还斑斑点点的沾着奶。卜凡被这个场面激得要爆炸了。他红了眼睛，握着岳明辉的腰凶狠地往里捅。岳明辉被他操的整个人都在抖，一边喘着气一边收缩屁股，穴里春水涌动，泡得他更硬了。

操了一会儿，卜凡发现，岳明辉的乳头还在泌奶，而且他操的越狠流的也就越多。他看着身下被干得失神的小辉，露出一个坏笑。

“老公要吃你奶水了，好不好宝宝？”

岳明辉喘着气说不出来话，伸着胳膊去捂自己的胸。他刚一捂上，卜凡就停下了。

“哥哥累了，想喝奶，喝一口干一下，好不好？”

“不……呜呜……”岳明辉也不知道是不给喝还是不给干，流着眼泪委屈巴巴的看着alpha，“想要哥哥。”

卜凡把阴茎往外抽，“那哥哥就走了，小辉自己解决吧。”

“不行，不要走。”岳明辉脑子一团乱，生怕他的alpha跑了。又想起来刚才拒绝的交易，也不管害不害羞，捏着奶子就往卜凡嘴里送，“哥哥吸我吧……”他一边说，一边眼泪汪汪的看着卜凡。

卜凡哪受得了这个，一口咬住送到嘴边的乳肉用力吮吸，下身也发了狠的往里撞。肉体拍打的声音和粗重的喘息声填满整间办公室。岳明辉一边乳头被他吸得狠了，存了好几天的奶水止不住的往外冒，舒服得他直掉眼泪。被吸奶的羞耻感和与心上人做爱的幸福感塞满了他的心和大脑，让他无法思考，只能遵循着本能要丈夫插的再快一些，吸的再用力一些。

“另一边也要……”岳明辉抱着卜凡的脖子，要他宠爱一下另一边。一直暴露在空气中的乳头湿热的口腔包裹，岳明辉感觉说不出来的舒服，像被泡在温水里，奶水往外流的更欢了。他现在胸前被卜凡吸着，下身又被完全捅开，透明的淫水顺着大腿往下流，堵都堵不住。

卜凡鼻腔之间满是奶水的味道，看着他在自己身下淫乱的样子，又是兴奋又是感动。他感受到和岳明辉之间超出联结关系的纽带，把他们紧紧地绑在一起。

岳明辉被干得发出断断续续的淫荡呻吟，大腿紧紧贴着卜凡鼓起的肌肉。不断干进来的阴茎仿佛要把他捅穿。这时候卜凡凑过来吻他，他尝到一股奶味儿。卜凡疯了一样的吮吸他的舌头。上下夹击把岳明辉送上情欲的高潮。

他射了。精液喷在自己和卜凡的小腹上，和奶水、汗水混在一起，显得乱七八糟。

“小辉不乖，大夫是不是要说过要尽量潮吹才可以的？”

岳明辉知道他在胡说八道，就是为了逗自己。他用手指抹了一点卜凡胸膛上乱七八糟的液体送到嘴边，舔了一下。

“哥哥继续操，就能把小辉操出水儿了。”

“干。”卜凡骂了句脏话，一把掐住岳明辉的腰把他抱起来，又背朝上把他按在办公桌上，“那就别怪哥哥不客气了。”

胀大的性器官猛地插进来，像是要把他的肠道凿出个形状。岳明辉被顶的前后直晃，挺立的乳尖蹭着坚硬的桌面，又疼又痒。他只好自己伸手握住，随着卜凡干他的节奏揉捏。

“哥哥射给我吧……小辉不行了……”

卜凡趴下来亲亲他的脖子，大拇指按进岳明辉腰窝揉了几下。他知道这里是岳明辉最敏感的地方之一，一碰他整个人就受不了，哭着求饶。

果然，还没揉几下，岳明辉开始痉挛，小穴紧紧地咬着卜凡，吸得他头皮发麻。岳明辉能感觉到alpha的阴茎开始成结，紧紧地卡在他屁股里。他被按在办公桌上大口大口的喘气，眼神迷离着回头去看卜凡，屁股也抖着往后送。卜凡搂着腰把他拉起来，咬住他伸在外面的舌头，用力勾进自己嘴里。与此同时，岳明辉感觉的屁股里酸酸麻麻，一大股液体浇在卜凡的阴茎上。

他被卜凡操到潮吹了。


End file.
